School Days Vongola Style
by Sa-san
Summary: Let's have a colorful school days at V.M.M.A! Addition: Humors at back, so get your strict mask on!
1. Chapter 1-The First Day

School Days Vongola Style

Chap 1: The First Day

Highlighted by the sunny beams, streets looks sketchy than ever, flowers greets every walkers, seems like a peaceful day. Exceptional for those who get invited to V.M.M.A (Vongola Massive Mafia Academy), they're awakened by 4.30 am and participated the ceremony just at the close time, 6:59.59 am. Arriving at such a pinched-time, most of them got their bone cracked and most of them were limp, some of them has loses their soul, in case, the academy was about 122 km from Tokyo. Ceremony isn't like what usual ceremony does; it was an opened-yard war ceremony.

'Alright, welcome, new students! Let me introduce myself, I'm the principle's secretary, Hangoma!'

*Silence*

'Hey, cheer up! Your colorful academic year will be started right now!'

Everyone let their pain sighed out, although they really thought it was finished, Hangoma pulls his words back,

'A superb notification, the lesson has started now!'

*WHISPER*WHISPER*

Everyone were all confused while something distracted their attention,

'Now, please enjoy your new academic life, first lesson, start from Gokudera-sensei's'

KA-BOOM!

Before everyone settled down, an explosive chemical object was randomly thrown into the yard, everyone screams aloud, before someone…

'I wonder what this object does…'

BOOM!

'Kay, that was the first grenade, followed by the others grenade which make a streak in a row, burst massively.

'How do you enjoy it, kiddo…?'

A voice appeared, it was unclear within the smoke,

'HE-HELP US!'

Someone shouted, coughing, everyone gets themselves to a safer place,

'Help, you said help?'

'Y-Yes, we need it!'

Gokudera grinned; he reloads his hand with a bunch of dynamites, 10 in 5,

'This is how you learn to survive from those strikes! There's no help, who crossed the red line as last one will be disqualified and sent back!'

BOOM! BOOM!

Dynamites explode by row, looks like no good situation, everyone just run for their life like; goat does.

'This is boring, why you guys running, this is a kid's game…'

Yawned, slower than else, as if there's nothing happens, the new kid casually goes through the yard. Everyone haves their eyes plucked out and mouth opened wide, they were surprised by that new kid!

'He, I see, you, come here,'

Gokudera pointed at that new kid,

'At here, I doesn't want move to anywhere,'

'Alright, what's your name?'

That new kid responded slower than a sloth,

'Masato Hijikawa,'

*WHISPER*WHISPER*

'Hey, that Hijikawa from …'

'I heard that he was marked as the youngest billionaire,'

'Hell he attended this low-leveled school…'

Everyone whispered in wonderment, until Masato continued,

'What's the purpose you invited us?'

Gokudera chuckled,

'Interesting, so you want to know?'

'Of course, old man,'

'He, you're here for a purpose only, we need new recruitments, I mean members,'

'…I thought here was an amusement park since the pamphlet were so amusing,'

*SILENCE*

'Moron, can't you just see what was written there?'

'Ah, I think I've thrown that to the trash can,'

'You're really a justified idiot,'

*DING-DONG*

'Okay, now, now, be silence, alright!'

'Quick, continue that so I can continue my lesson,'

Gokudera moaned,

'Yeah, yeah, I will! Now, students, I've prepared you guys room so please go to the dorm next to the school,'

'So meaning I can't continue?!'

'Gokudera-sensei, Sawada-san has important things to be talked for,'

'Tsk!'

Gokudera leaves the yard rapidly,

'Come on, guys, you only have 55 seconds to get in, or else, you'll be disqualified,'

*SILENCE*

*DASH*

Everyone ran uncontrollably, they were chasing against the time exceptional for Masato, he walks slowly like nothing chases after him,

'Hijikawa-kun, better hurry or not you'll be disqualified…'

'No need,'

Masato stared at Hangoma, he got a deep blue eyes as sharp as hail that can pierce you through, Hangoma then stated the time,

'32 seconds…'

Masato keeps walking, his steps doesn't looks complicated, he steps easily, there's nothing burdened him.

'…'

He stops for a while, stares at the surface, continued his steps,

Hangoma noticed, he smirked,

'I think I've founded a suitable one for the recruitments…'

Later on, everyone gets to there on pinched-time, Masato gets there for the last 0.5 sec, they eventually continued to the inside.

INSIDE THE DORM

'Well, well, this where you guys will be living with your friends along!'

At least, they were cheered after having a bit non-sense lesson,

'Did everyone were excited and curious about your room, how about you?'

Hangoma pointed at a girl who stands at the very back,

'Umm, me…?'

'Who else…?'

Hangoma smiled oddly,

'Umm, umm… … I, I…'

Hangoma shakes his head,

'Great, I think you all were curious I've divided you into this…!'

*SHOW UP*

**Group A: Voyage dorm**

**Group B: Alchemist dorm**

**Group C: Woodland dorm**

**Group D: War dorm**

**Group E: Rendezvous dorm**

**Group F: Scatter dorm**

**Group G: Dawn dorm**

'Please get into your room now, time limit, 5 minutes'

*RUSH*RUSH*

'Ah, guys! I forgot, there were 125 floors at here, so please be faster or else you'll be disqualified!'

*FOOTSTEPS*

'Hey, you,'

Masato call the girl,

'Umm… sorry but, I think we should be hurry,'

'No need,'

'Huh, why so, don't you afraid from being disqualified?'

'This is only a kid's game,'

'?'

While walking towards the lift, that girl stares Masato beyond wonderment, she was astonished, a boy who doesn't cares about anything, what really does he thinks,

'By the way, what's your name?'

'Umm… Me-Megumi…'

'Full name, please,'

'A-Ah, I'm sorry, umm… Megumi Sachitaka,'

'Nice to meet you then,'

They goes inside the lift, the lift is old fashioned, antique aura, which exactly making people surprised was its inside was sophisticated.

Hangoma wandered, since he got no legs, he floated easily to the peak, stated the time,

'3 minutes 45 seconds!'

The stairs creaks, some of the students has got themselves set in the room, some of them, well, stuck in the creaking floor,

'We're getting late for this, I'm sure we won't do this…!'

'Silent, it will,'

Masato went out by the floor 92 with Megumi; they were in the group of F, Scatter dorm.

*BRUGH*

'Ouch… watch your way!'

'You're the one, who should watch, you're in the reverse direction,'

'No time for messing around with slow-one like you guys!'

That guy took his steps, wiped his uniform and goes leaving them behind,

'Such an impolite one, better get going,'

'Umm… do you remember the room's number?'

'…'

It goes silent, Masato look right and left, quiet in confusion,

'I don't know,'

He replied awkwardly,

'567 and 569, that's you two room number!'

Hangoma appeared suddenly at their back,

'Ah… our room number, thank you!'

Megumi unconsciously shook Hangoma's hand,

'Ha-ha-ha… better get going, your time only left 2 minutes 55 seconds!'

Megumi shook oddly,

'WHAT…!'

She pulls Masato along with her,

'What floor is 567 and 569?!'

Hangoma replied along with chuckles as he were tickled by cat's toy,

'At floor… 85…'

'WHAT!'

Masato were dragged, then he pulls Megumi's sleeve,

'Hey, the lift is at there…'

'WHAA…! I'M SO, SO, SO, SORRY!'

Yeah, indeed, getting down less 7 floor, Megumi and Masato arrived at their room, Megumi were totally limped.

'Okay, have a good rest time for the next period!'

Hangoma announced through the big screen at the hall,

'Finally, we're here, let's get in…'

Megumi steps into her room, sweet fragrance dances within the room, all things were neatly arranged, including books, clothes, stationary; like you didn't have to bring anything,

'Fuwa… finally can have a nice relax session!'

Megumi stretched herself and directly bumped into the bed.

Masato who were still standing outside,

'I wonder, what the next lesson would be,'

MEANWHILE

'Masato Hijikawa?'

'He'll be the suitable as the candidate,'

'It's not about suitable or not suitable; this will be related with our reputation,'

'I know,'

BAM!

'We should just tested out at the end of the semester,'

'Indeed, Gokudera, I agreed,'

'Sawada-san, do you mean by, you don't want to repeat the same mistake?'

'I don't,'

'Don't cover that, I can see it, that past-mistaken choice,'

*CREAK*

'Ah, hello, Yammoto-san,'

'Baseball freak, how was the second year doing?'

'Fine, kind'a hard to be appeased, classes are really hard to be ruled,'

'Yamamoto-san, your next period will be teaching the first years, '

Yamamoto smiles,

'Be sure you can handle them, baseball freak,'

'Of course, stop being non-sense,'

'Hegh, so now?'

Tsuna talks gently as he were only whisper,

'Let's just stay quiet and see what will happen next,'

(I DO NOT OWNED KATEKYO HITMAN, REBORN!)


	2. Chapter 2-The Possessed

School Days Vongola Style

Chap 2: The possessed

'Alright, students, your time are up; please go to the basement,'

Hangoma announced through the big screen, everyone moaned and sighed repeatedly,

'You guys only got 10 minutes for arriving there,'

Seems quiet at the tone, later, everyone were busy with their preparations,

Megumi, who comes out to be earlier, knocks Masato's room,

'Umm… you, you'll be late!'

It goes silence for a while before someone calls her,

'Oi, won't you be late?'

A boy with reddish hair spoke, he's wearing headphone, seems like relaxing,

'A-Ah, I'm getting my friend…'

'Ah, why not just do this?'

BAM!

The boy kicks the door, hardly,

'Way faster, use your brain, shrimp-head,'

'W-What, I'm not a shrimp!'

'Hey, you better wake up, kid,'

'Who's a kid; I've got my name,'

'Whatever, just get up already, please notices the time,'

'8 minutes 56 seconds left!'

Hangoma stated across the speakers around the dorm,

'Alright, alright, I'll go,'

Masato wore his shoes and leaves the room; he glares a moment at that boy, who looks older than him,

'What's your name?'

'Heh, Jacob Lane, a mix from English and Japan, what's your name then?'

'Masato Hijikawa, don't use any term for my name,'

'Okay, Hijikawa-kun, nice to meet you!'

'I think I've warned you before for not using any term for my name, huh, moron,'

'Did you warn?'

Situation goes freaking-friendly fire, Megumi just only can stared on them two, she did, tried to settle them down,

'Umm… you guys just should go chasing the others…'

Masato goes silent for a while, his eyes were glaring sharply again, that blizzard eyes of hail, looks like it'll pierce through your heart and tear it apart,

'I'm on, just drag that guy along,'

'Drag, I'm not a thing, alright?'

Masato sighed for a while then quickly gained his speed, dragging Megumi along,

'H-Hey, wait for me!'

Jacob chases after Masato's speed, but it was too fast, fast as a lighting do,

PRANG!

The glasses of windows broke apart, shards of glasses fell to the ground,

'Whaaa… Hijikawa-san, girls still need to have her self-imaged captured well!'

'Ha, you should be aware of your skirt then, it was flapping,'

Said Jacob who just jumps off from the window,

'You pervert, you shouldn't said that!'

'What… I just only reminded you, I didn't even see anything yet…'

Megumi directly slapped Jacob and loses her balance,

'Kh….'

Masato lend his hand, hopefully, Megumi grab his hand,

'I'm sorry…'

They then landed like a rock-slide,

BA-SHAP!

Grounds crumbling, a big hole were created based on the three-some landing,

'5 minutes 42 seconds left, catch up the time!'

Hangoma announced again, this time, it echoes badly,

'Ah… Hangoma-san echoes badly and where's the basement…'

Masato didn't stop his steps yet, he walks lightly toward the basement door,

'Hijikawa-san, wait for us,'

Megumi chases Masato who walks zippy-zappy, doesn't really care if he'll got disqualified,

'Shit, such a fast one…'

Jacob gets his legs relaxed and chases after them,

They eventually get there at the final 1 minute 1 second

'Alright, guys, did you all sees a wooden sword over the floor?'

'Y-Yes, Hangoma-san,'

A nerdy one replied,

'Fetch it, before the water comes in and fills the floor for about 1 m, time limitation, 1 minute,'

Everyone rushes in busy, they've fetched their wooden sword randomly, while the super-relax Masato, only grabs his sword easily, he stares gloomily against Megumi and Jacob who likes a kid who gets lost within the city,

'Here,'

Masato threw over a wooden sword toward Megumi,

'Th-Thank you, Hijikawa-san,'

'Acting as a gentleman, huh, Hijikawa-kun?'

TRAK!

A wooden sword was throw over to Jacob's head,

'Beware of how you talk,'

'Ouch…'

After everyone had themselves a wooden sword aside, Hangoma back to announce,

'Time out, alright, 5 are disqualified!'

He pointed rapidly at 5 students at the same time that didn't get one for themselves, everyone mutters, the aura turns to be freezing cold,

'Hey, how useless they are…'

'Getting a sword is such an easy thing,'

'Joke to hell if they're gonna pass without sword on their hand,'

Then someone speaks, the bass voice, settled down he class,

'Make me back to here,'

Hangoma look forward for the source of the sound, he immediately pointed at a boy who was just get disqualified,

'You, want to be back to here?'

'Yeah, then what, was it surprising enough for someone who was disqualified, asked for a come-back?'

'No, just, if you want a come-back, you should ask him,'

Hangoma rotated his hand that were flexible enough for 360 rotation, to a small-white building,

'Ask who, you're pointing out with no direction,'

Hangoma smiled slightly,

'Someone who'll teach you all by this period, now, for the disqualified one…'

'Wait, I haven't finished yet,'

Hangoma's eyes turns to be a cynical gaze, he's looking down to the boy,

'Do you think… a disqualified one has a chance for coming back, don't be expecting much for someone like you, will have a chance for coming back, scram,'

Atmosphere turned to be quiet, everyone whispered,

'You'll be sorry for this,'

Hangoma replied slowly,

'I won't,'

SPLASH!

'Hey, you two set the moment to a tranquil state, it's causing uproar,'

Hangoma turns and smiles,

'Well, hello, Yamamoto-san, nice to see you're here up earlier than usual,'

'He-He, Tsuna reminds me that I've got class for this period, yet I'm at the peak of the baseball training,'

'You're still the same aren't, still a baseball freak, aren't, like Gokudera-san said,'

'Baseball is my life, sword are also a part of my life,'

A big smile then decorated Hangoma's face,

'Indeed, I'll leave the rest to you, need to go, and bye!'

Hangoma vanished to the ground, the boy before then asked Yamamoto the same question,

'Make me a come-back,'

Yamamoto only smiled oddly,

'You're disqualified aren't?'

The boy then replies,

'If yes then what?'

Yamamoto scratches his head,

'He… if you want to stay that badly, show me your power then,'

Yamamoto's eye's gaze become different, showing the deepest aura of killer,

'Show off what you got, if you're possible to defeat me, I admit you but if not, please just jump from here and swim to the exit,'

'Okay, but you're not mean by; I'll fight you with this fist of me?'

BLETAK!

'You'll fight, with a sword, not a fist,'

'Hmph,'

'By the way, what's your name?'

Yamamoto asked while polishing his sword, wipe to its cleanest and shining state,

'Arashi Takada, but no time to talk about that, so just let me fight!'

TRANG!

Arashi attacked aggressively, the sharp point of the sword is approaching Yamamoto,

'Defenseless, aren't you?'

'No, it's you,'

'W-What…!'

Yamamoto hurls itself to the ceiling, boosts its speed toward Arashi,

KACHAK!

Arashi defense itself by the wooden sword that has slowly weakened and almost breaks,

'Kuh… useless sword,'

Arashi turns himself and started a embarked one on one combat,

'He, come on,'

Yamamoto lands on the building,

'So you're planning to fight with that fist of yours?'

'Then what, surprised?'

Yamamoto grinned,

'So fast to give up…'

'What'cha said?'

Yamamoto's movements were fast, his sword were like becoming one with him,

'Please enjoy your appointment's result for coming back,'

!

'Stop this non-sense,'

Masato come to appeared ghostly from Arashi's back,

'S-Since when…'

Yamamoto who were a bit surprised, he was mumbling in his heart,

'That guy, so fast… but since when, not a bit of his appearance was sensed, just how come…'

'Kh… why you interrupt…'

Masato then hit Arashi, hard on its cheek,

BRUGH!

'Wake up, you moron, disqualified isn't an easy thing to be judged, don't act foolish,'

Arashi wipe over his wound at his cheek,

'Heck I'm listening to you,'

Masato then come forward,

THUMP!

He kicks the wall aside Arashi,

'I've said, wake up,'

Everyone was about to whisper, Megumi were worried,

'Will… Hijikawa-san will be safe…?'

Jacob pats her shoulder,

'He'll be okay, shrimp-head,'

Megumi turns red; she hit Jacob hardly and stomps backward,

Yamamoto takes his time to settle down Masato and Arashi,

'Shouldn't you should get along…'

'This guy isn't a human, he was possessed,'

Masato continues, his tone turns to be weird,

'Huh, what are you talking?'

'Wake up,'

Arashi then laughed loudly,

'HA-HA, SO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!'

A mysterious shadow appears from Arashi's body, dark, yet it was so dark and mysterious,

Yamamoto then slashes his sword toward the shadow,

'Who are you, intruder?'

The shadow presses the sword of Yamamoto; he grasped the sword lightly…

TRAKK!

Yamamoto saw by his eyes, his old sword breaks so easily,

'Ha-Ha, you could never beat me!'

Yamamoto then crouched for a while he then muttered,

'Mukuro…'

Masato then catch up the voice,

'Kufufufu, you always so calmed down, nah, never mind, you've recognized me,'

Mukuro steps out along with its owl,

Everyone started to whisper again, curious about who was it or either from where,

'You broke my sword,'

'Then what, I'm only have fun, so, I'm not that fully responsible for yours, right?'

Yamamoto smiles a little; he stretched his hand for a while,

'Ha, great for exercising, we should talk this later; you should go handle your class,'

'Kufufufu, the same aren't you?'

Masato stares at Mukuro then turns his direction to Arashi; Arashi was more likely, unconscious,

'So this all were just a dream,'

He sighed and jumps over to where Megumi and Jacob are,

'Seriously, adult at this year still plays game,'

Mukuro and Yamamoto then screeched out,

'What'cha said?!'

The class eventually started with a real hell lesson!

(I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN, REBORN!)


End file.
